Support
by AkellaWolf
Summary: Ezra has a toothache and he is very afraid of dentists but Kanan always is with him.


I don't own SWR of course)

p.s. English is not my native language therefore I'm sure that text has a lot of grammar mistakes. I hope that it is so-so understandable.

* * *

That day has been hard since morning. Ezra woke up because of colic in lower jaw. He leaned hand to cheek in order to kill the pain. It was nasty but he could endure it. Bridger jumped down – Zeb didn't move a muscle, although he is known for his light sleep. The youngest rebel went to bathroom quickly and he began brush affected tooth manically. Then padawan filled up his mouth by warm water and kept it for a several times – he felt some good without toothache, but it returned in the twinkling of an eye. The boy repeated this procedure again for fleeting of relief. Maybe, he would stay in bathroom for a day if someone hurried him by tap on the door.

"Ezra, are you okay?" Hera said worriedly.

"Yeah!" He shouted after spitting out water. "I just think for a moment!"

Ezra went to a lot of trouble to hide his acid look and greeted pilot when he left bathroom. Sometimes he likes twi'lek's mother mode but now he isn't need that now. When door behind him was down, teen leaned hand to cheek again. He realized that it's impossible – to keep his trouble from crew but he hoped fondly that pain will disappear itself. It would be desirable that it will happen until training with Kanan. Staying between common room and hall Bridger leaned his cheek to cold wall. It didn't help to kill the pain but young human felt better – he could endure it.

"Oh, there you are! It's great that you have already woken up! Let's…" Kanan peered at his padawan and he took it all at a glance. "Toothache?"

Ezra nodded slowly and jedi went to the other end of the Ghost. Ezra heard words from master and Hera, but he couldn't identify them – he was so busied. Then Kanan returned and gave him fourth of green tablet.

"Place it over affected tooth!" He explained. "It will do you good."

Boy followed instructions and felt good some time later, when tablet began dissolve in his mouth. The ache disappeared for some time and Ezra breathed freely.

"Thank you!"

"Tell me that later, after appointment to dentist."

"What!"

Teen wasn't over-enthusiastic these words and it was written on his face. Kanan said nothing and showed him the door silently. Ezra had no choice and he understood that if he doesn't go, Kanan will pull him along. Padawan folded his arms and left the Ghost with master. The closer was dentist the bigger was teen's unrest. Jarrus felt it.

"Look, kid, I really don't get what scares you! You were braver on the asteroid!"

"Just…" teen's voice thrilled. "I have a bad experience in childhood."

"Come on, you will feel absolutely nothing, treatment is qualitative. Calm down and face the fear!"

"Okay, I can… I can!" Ezra said, when they came to waiting room, but sound of dental drill broke him. "No, I can't!"

Kanan rolled his eyes up and caught kid before he is leaving room. Man hoped that he hasn't to resort to force. He led his padawan to dentist's consulting room and made him sit down on a chair. Ezra leaned hand to cheek again – the ache returned. In additional conditions in consulting room made him scare more.

"Wow, it's clear!" The doctor gave his patient glass which is full by brown liquid. "Drink it! It helps you to ease the nerves."

The Boy took glass with uncontrolled tremor. The sedative medicine was taking effect slowly that is why the dentist decided put questions to Ezra. Though Kanan answered instead of him, padawan nodded, when only he knew an answer. After some period doctor began inspection. Bridger closed his eyes tight and seized arm rests.

"I have to extract it." Medic brought in a verdict.

Ezra wasn't glad when he heard it. He want least be deprived of his part of body, though it was so small. He put palm on forehead fearing to imagine what dentist will do with him. Drug action faded away and teen shuddered again. Suddenly he felt that someone took him by left-hand. Spector six opened eyes – it was Kanan. Master smiled and tapped him on hand easily. This gesture helped him even more than medicine.

"Are you ready?" Dentist asked.

Teen nodded lowly and closed eyes again. He decided that it was better for him – don't see what is going on. He only heard medical droid which gave his owner instruments. After a short period of time young felt that nerve needle was jabbed in gum – he winced. Then real treatment was started. Ezra didn't feel pain but he felt that dentist's tools touched his tooth. It made him wring Kanan's hand heavily. Jarrus closed his eyes – he decided make his moral support more effective. He tried get in touch with his padawan by the Force. Surprisingly, kid allowed him to let in his mind and man could feel how much teenager was afraid.

_"__Ezra, don't be afraid… I'm with you…Calm down, kid…"_

Waves of comfort had a satisfactory effect on padawan – he began relax and stopped shudder. It allowed for dentist to do his work quicker. When tooth was extracted Ezra felt ease. Then the doctor started to tend to wound. Kanan still was in teen's head and continued support. Finally this torture for Bridger was over and he could close mouth. Soon afterwards Spector one returned in reality and came to doctor to pay appointment. He told jedi about recovery period – Jarrus assured that he will look after it. Then man came to his padawan who put his head on master's shoulder wearily. Kanan wasn't confused and accepted it with understanding.

"Good boy!" Jedi smiled and slapped Ezra on the back easily. "Can you go?"

Teenager nodded once again and took a couple of steps. He was reeling that is why Jarrus held him by the shoulder. After leaving dental hospital Ezra felt waves of comfort from Kanan by the Force again.

"Thank you, Kanan!"

It wasn't necessary that padawan said that finally – Jarrus felt his gratitude without words. He smiled and rumpled teen's hair. He had to bring him to home – child was needed rest.


End file.
